Unclaimed (Untouched 3)
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Part 3 in my Untouched series. Last part so far. Bella goes back to Forks after the summer and goes back to school.
1. Unclaimed (part 3)

**_Unclaimed_**

 _Third part of the Untouched series._

 _Twilight / The Originals_

 _Bella goes back to Forks at the end of summer._

* * *

Bella was nervous.

She shouldn't be nervous but it was the first day back to school and also the first time she'd see Alice and Edward since he had broken up with her. Did Alice tell him that she had moved on, that she had had sex? How would he react to seeing her? Would he just ignore her like he did when they first met or would he cause a scene and embarrass her?

Of course Alice had assured her that everything would be completely fine but was she really right? Had she seen everything there was to see about it?

"Are you okay Bells?" Charlie asked her.

"I feel a bit nauseous, it's probably just the stress of going back to school, I'll be fine." She replied.

"If you say so. Did Klaus call you this morning?"

"Yes, he did. He's waiting for his siblings to wake up now. Then, if they agree, they'll all go get rid of Mickeal and they'll come here. At least he will."

"Good. I have to go to work a bit early today, be safe, have a good day and call if you need anything, alright?" He told her, already ready to leave.

"Sure dad, have a good day." She smiled.

As soon as she parked her truck in the parking lot, Bella spotted Edward's car. She tried not to look for him but she wanted to find Alice and as soon as she spotted her best friend, she saw that Edward was by her side. Not far from them, she could see Lauren, a girl she hadn't missed one bit during the summer, Tyler, Jessica, Angela, Eric and Mike. Before she took a step toward them, Bella had a thought for Caroline and her friends from Mystic Fall's, who had their first day back to school under the bright sun while all she had was grey clouds and a chance of rain.

"Hi Alice! I missed you so much!" Bella exclaimed and rushed to hug her pixie friend as soon as she was close enough.

"Me too, I almost joined you but Jasper thought it would be a bad idea, I mean, you were so happy..." Alice replied.

She purposely ignored Edward and as soon as she was done greeting Alice, she greeted Angela, Jessica and the others.

"How was your summer, Bella?" Mike asked her curiously while Edward stayed by Alice's side, looking upset.

"The second half was great. I visited a friend in Virginia and then we went on a road trip. It was... freeing. I saw and learned so much..." Bella replied, stars in her eyes.

"She has a new boyfriend too." Alice intervened.

"You and Edward broke up?" Lauren asked, addressing Bella directly for the first time.

"Yes, a temporary pause." Edward replied before Bella could say anything.

"No, a permanent break up. I've moved on Edward, I'm sure Alice told you so. Accept it and do the same." Bella replied, feeling more self confidence now that she was with Klaus than ever before in her life.

"You'll change your mind soon enough." Edward smirked.

"I doubt it." Bella rolled her eyes before she walked inside to go to her first class, followed by Angela, Alice and Mike while Jessica and Lauren stood still, smiling at Edward who rolled his eyes and walked inside as well.

.

"So, did you really move on?" Jessica asked Bella during their math class.

"I did, his name is Klaus and he's... perfect." Bella replied, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"But you wouldn't mind if Edward dated someone else? Like a friend? I mean, I know that it's, like, a rule of friendship, you know, never dating the ex of a friend but..." Jessica looked like she could go on for hours like this so Bella intervened:

"Feel free to go for it Jessica. I don't know if he's really over it, even though he's the one who caused this break up, but if you want to try your luck, go ahead." Bella smiled.

"Why did you break up?" Jessica asked her.

"We didn't want the same things out of the future."

"But aren't we too young to think about the future?"

"The decisions we take today impact our future Jessica. Tomorrow is the future." Bella replied wisely.

.

During Lunch, Alice sat with Bella and since Edward didn't want to be alone, he had to follow. Bella thought it might be too hard for her to see Edward and spend time near him but she was fine with it.

Lunchtime was half passed and Bella was glad to see that her nausea from the morning was gone when she received a message from Klaus:

"Everyone awake and ready to follow me, even Finn. We're leaving to destroy Mickeal. They're eager to meet you."

"You told them about me?" She replied.

"Of course, it's the first thing I did."

"It's Rebekah. Klaus hasn't stopped talking about you, sister. Can't wait to meet you." Bella received next and she could imagine Klaus trying to get his phone back from his sister.

"It's Kol, have a nice day, we'll keep Klaus safe for you." She received after that and it made her chuckle.

She could imagine the phone going around the room while Klaus rolled his eyes at their antics and tried to get it back.

"Bella, this is Elijah. We'll be meeting soon. We can't wait to meet the girl who makes our brother this happy." Before Bella could reply, she received another message:

"I got my phone back before Finn could get his hands on it. Love you, be safe. I'll call you when school is over."

"Love you too. Say hi to your siblings for me."

"Done ;-)"

"And get them phones of their own if they want to text me, this way they won't have to take yours." She added with a smile.

"Already in today's projects."

This little exchange made Bella smile so brightly that she caught everyone's attention.

"Your Klaus?" Angela asked her.

"Yes. He's just reunited with his siblings. They're going to deal with some legal paperwork to make sure that their father can't control their youngest sister, Rebekah, anymore and as soon as that's done, they'll move here and she'll join us." Bella explained.

"How old is this Klaus anyway?" Mike asked with a frown that mirrored Edward's.

"21." That was a lie they had agreed on.

Rebekah would pass for 17, Kol for 19, Klaus for 21, Elijah for 23 and Finn for 26.

"Does your father know?" Jessica asked her.

"Of course, he met him yesterday morning when he dropped me off. Charlie likes him a lot, he said it's a mush better choice than... Well, that Klaus is a great choice. As long as I'm happy, Charlie approves, especially since Klaus brings out a side of me he likes: self-confidence. Klaus makes me strong and dad likes that." Bella replied, trying not to anger or embarrass Edward too much.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get something from my car before class starts." Edward declared, standing up and leaving them.

"Alice, I..." Bella was about to apologize but Alice shook her head:

"He made his bed Bella, now he has to sleep in it. Your breakup was his doing, he's the one who was unreasonable. Plus, you can't apologize for something that makes you much happier than before." Alice replied, letting the others hear her.

"Yes Bella, Alice is right. You're just glowing with new Love." Angela added.

"That's because I'm happy." Bella smiled.

"But this Klaus, he's just a rebound, right? I mean, he must be going to college and all..." Mike tried.

"Actually, he's done with school and since their family have lots of money from divers investments, he doesn't need to work. And he's not just a rebound, we're very serious about our relationship. We want the same things out of life, for the future." Bella replied, hoping that this would help mike understand that he had absolutely no chance with her.

"Time to head to class, the bell's about to ring." Alice interrupted, leading Bella out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

.

The next week went by quietly. Bella had Klaus on the phone three times a day and they texted regularly throughout the entire day. Klaus usually called her before she went to school in the morning, when she got out of school in the afternoon and Bella called him back before she went to sleep and she usually fell asleep talking to him. Sometimes, they talked together, without anyone else around and sometimes Klaus' siblings would be around, getting to know Bella and trying to find something to bond with her. Throughout the day, Bella also exchanged text messages with Klaus's siblings, getting to know them a bit until she could see them.

"When are you coming here?" Bella asked him as they spoke that evening.

"We're making our way to you as we speak, Love. We'll be there by tomorrow." Klaus replied.

"Really? That's great Klaus!" Bella exclaimed before she felt her dinner coming back up and rushed to the bathroom, dropping the phone on her bed.

"Bella, Love? What's wrong?" Klaus asked her a soon as she went back to the phone.

"I don't know, I haven't been feeling that well lately. I think I'll go and see Carlisle tomorrow after school." Bella told him.

"I should have arrived by then, I'll go with you. I'll pick you up from school and we'll go together." He promised.

"I miss you Klaus."

"I know Love, I miss you too."

"I received your letter today. I forgot to tell you. I loved the drawing you made of us. It's on my nightstand now."

Klaus could hear Bella's smile and it made him happy. His siblings had never seen him like this, not even with Aurora, the french princess that was the first one that Rebekah turned. Seeing Klaus, out of all people, like this gave them all hope for a happy future. Even Finn was willing to give them all another chance.

"My siblings will tell you that all I do is draw you and paint you." Klaus chuckled.

"Well, you're talented, you should paint many other beautiful things."

"You're the only one on my mind." Klaus smiled.

.

The next day was exceptionally long for Bella, especially since she was so eager to see Klaus at the end of the day. When the last bell finally rang, she waved goodbye to her friends and rushed outside, happy to see Klaus and his siblings waiting next to her truck, their new car beside them.

"Klaus!" Bella exclaimed, rushing to hug and kiss him.

"I missed you so much Love." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"I did too. Hi!" She replied before she greeted his siblings.

They were quickly introduced to her before Alice joined them.

"Bella, Carlisle will be ready to see you in about 30 minutes, but I can't see what he'll tell you." Alice told Bella before she introduced herself to the others and greeted them.

"Thanks Alice, it's probably just a bug or something."

"Anyway, I have to go and make sure that Edward stays home and doesn't try to follow you to your appointment, I guess I'll get to know all of you better later. Bye!" Alice told them before she rushed away.

"People are staring. Maybe we should get going..." Bella blushed.

"We'll take your car there and when we're done we'll go to our place. Your father knows to join us there for dinner tonight." Klaus told Bella.

"That's good. I guess I'll see all of you later then." Bella smiled at her boyfriend's siblings before she went in the passenger seat of her truck, letting Klaus drive.

"Not that I complain, I'm happy to have met your family, but why did they come with you to pick me up?"

"They couldn't wait to meet you. Well, Rebekah couldn't wait to meet you and decided they they all wanted to come along." Klaus explained, amused.

"They seemed pretty peaceful... Everything is alright between you?"

"Yes, and I think that you had a lot to do with it. Seeing how I was with you made them realize that I was really trying to change, that I was really sorry."

"I'm glad I helped then."

"Did you get sick again today?" he asked her.

"Not really, I mean, I did get nauseous earlier today but I didn't throw up. It's probably nothing." Bella shook her head.

"I hope so, I worry, you know."

"I know, but you shouldn't. It's all fine, you're here now. What could go wrong?" Bella smiled.

.

When they arrived at the hospital, Bella already knew where to go and she guided Klaus in the right section, right to Carlisle's office. He was already available and welcomed them inside, happy to finally meet Klaus.

"So, what's wrong Bella? Alice couldn't tell me."

"I've been feeling a bit nauseous lately and last night I threw up." Bella replied.

"Any other symptoms?" The doctor asked her seriously.

"I'm not sure... I felt a bit dizzy two days ago and again this morning but that might be because I hadn't had any food yet and I moved a bit fast." Bella replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anything else? Headaches?"

"No."

"Have you hit your head?" Carlisle asked her.

"No." She shook her head.

"When were your last menstruation?" he asked her then.

"What?" Bella asked.

"When was your last menstruation, Bella?"

"Come on Carlisle, Klaus is the only one I've ever been with and he's a vampire. That's impossible." Bella rolled her eyes while Klaus paled a bit.

"He's also half werewolf, aren't you?" Carlisle asked, looking at Klaus for the last half of his sentence.

"I am, yes but I still don't see how a pregnancy could be a possibility." Klaus replied, not seeing where Carlisle was going with this.

"Werewolves spread their bloodline by reproducing because they can't change people. It's not so far fetched that you'd have inherited that ability as well when you broke your curse." Carlisle explained.

"But I'm only 18!" Bella exclaimed.

"I don't think it matters much Bella. Now, when was your last menstruation?" Carlisle asked her.

"I... It was the first week I was in Mystic Fall's, I remember because I hadn't taken anything with me and Caroline gave me what she had left and isn't using anymore because she's a vampire. Oh my... I'm late!" Bella paled, realizing what could be happening.

"I see... I'll take some blood and we'll do a sonogram, see what's going on in there." Carlisle replied.

Forks was a small town and to make sure that nurses wouldn't gossip about what was going on with Bella, Carlisle left to bring the equipment he'd need in his office. For a few minutes, Klaus and Bella were alone.

"Do you think it could be possible?" Bella whispered.

She hadn't moved since Carlisle left the room, scared of what would happen next.

"I don't know... Maybe. What he said made sense but I never thought it would ever be possible." Klaus shook his head, moving his chair closer to Bella's and hugging her to his side.

He wanted her to know that he wasn't mad at her, that he would stand with her every step of the way.

"What are we going to do Klaus? I'm 18, I'm still in high school, I can't have a child now..." Bella told him, shaking her head and starting to panic.

"If you are indeed pregnant, would you want to... Get rid of it?" He asked her.

"No! This child, if it exist, it's part of us. I can't... But, what will Charlie think?"

"I'm sure he'll understand now that he knows everything. We didn't think it was a possibility. He won't be angry or disappointed at you, Bella. I'm sure he'll even be happy to know that he's going to be a grandfather." Klaus smiled, getting more comfortable with the idea of having a child as he spoke.

"What about school?"

"We both know that you're doing very well. You'll be able to go to school and tell everyone the truth, or we can move back to Mystic Fall's and tell everyone here that you're going back to live with your mother. Or you can be home schooled and tell everyone that you're sick. There's always a solution. We'll find one." Klaus told her, still hugging her.

Carlisle came back with the equipment he'd need. He started by taking a sample of her blood and sent it with a nurse, with no name on the tube, only the instruction to do it immediately. Then, while the blood was tested, Carlisle started the sonogram machine.

"Well Bella, it looks like you're indeed pregnant. Congratulations. If my calculations are right you're close to 2 months. Klaus, you'll be able to hear the baby's heart beat when she crosses the 2 months mark. Maybe in a week or two." Carlisle explained.

"And there's no doubt as to whom the father is, look." Bella said in a chuckle, showing her arm.

Where Carlisle had taken her blood and where she should have a mark, the skin looked completely perfect.

"It healed. it's amazing!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"At least we know you'll be safe." Klaus smiled.

"I'll still write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I have to say Klaus, I'd love to have some of your blood to test. You know, as a professional and personal curiosity on my part."

"Well, feel free to take some. I don't mind. Bella trusts you so I trust you." Klaus smiled.

Smiling in thanks, Carlisle took some of Klaus' blood while they discussed what Bella would do or say next.

"I don't know, I guess we'll discuss it as a family tonight." Bella shrugged her shoulders while one of her hands was on her stomach.

"Do you want me to tell Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"You might as well. Even if she hasn't seen it, Edward will see it in your head and tell everyone so... Might as well tell them." Bella nodded.

"Very well. I'll make sure to have everything necessary to follow your pregnancy in my house Bella. It'll make everything much easier. I don't think you'll have problems but just in case you feel something that you shouldn't be feeling, be sure to call me or to come over." Carlisle told Bella and Klaus, who nodded before they left his office and the hospital.

"Can we stop somewhere first? I think we need to talk about this, just the two of us, before we tell everyone else." Bella told Klaus who nodded and parked his car near the woods.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Am I feeling sick? No, not now. Am I okay emotionally? No, I think I'm all over the place. I don't know how we're going to do this now. I don't want everyone in town to know and start talking about me all the time. But I'd like to stay here a while. I know that once we leave, I won't came back often and I'll miss dad. I want to stay by him as long as possible." Bella replied.

"Then we can tell people that you're home schooled or I can even compel your teachers to let you graduate early."

"Graduate early? I don't think my grades are that good." Bella shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, we can fake it and make sure they let you graduate early. Then you'd be free to do whatever you want. We can tell Charlie everything and if you want to leave town, he might want to come with us." Klaus suggested.

"I'd like to stay here for the duration of the pregnancy. Carlisle would love to follow it and I trust him. It'll be hard to find another doctor that knows so much about the supernatural world." Bella replied.

"Then we stay here, maybe you and Charlie can even move in with us. We'll find a solution Bella, don't worry. We'll discuss this tonight as a family and, once the shock has passed, I'm sure they'll all help us find a solution."

"I love you." Bella said, smiling at him.

"I love you too. You and our future child." he smiled back.

.

When Klaus and Bella arrived, Charlie was already here and apparently just done introducing himself to the other Mickealson's.

"Ah, here they are. So, how is my new sister doing?" Rebekah asked as soon as they entered the room and it warmed Bella's heart to know that she was already accepted into their family.

"It's complicated." Klaus replied, not quite knowing how he was going to tell them the news.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, I need you to sit down, there's something important that I have to tell you." Bella told her father.

Charlie looked worried but he sat down. He already knew that Klaus and his siblings were vampires, what else was there to say? He was worried, especially since Bella looked more nervous than she had been when she and Klaus told him everything. Even if she was about to tell him that she was now a werewolf because she was with Klaus, it wouldn't be bad enough to get him to sit down. Either something was seriously wrong or Bella was overreacting.

"The fact that I'm half werewolf just revealed to allow me to do some things that my siblings are deprived of because they're vampires. I didn't know it was even a possibility." Klaus added.

"We thought it was impossible, completely impossible." Bella added, as Klaus nodded his agreement with her statement.

"What are you talking about, Brother?" Elijah asked him, just as confused as the others.

"I'm... We're... I'm pregnant." Bella ended up saying, finding the words way too difficult to say.

"You're what?" Charlie asked while Rebekah, Elijah, Finn and Kol sat down as well.

"I'm pregnant." Bella repeated.

Finn was torn. Should he tell them about their aunt Dahlia and what she did to his beloved sister Freya or should he wait until she arrived.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't planned and it's going to be hard at first but I trust that everything is going to be okay. Klaus, you're serious about my daughter, right? She's not just a fling or something?" Charlie asked and Klaus nodded:

"I'm very serious Charlie. What I feel for Bella, I've never felt before for anyone else." Klaus replied.

That's when Finn decided not to say anything. He had a good feeling about Bella, he could tell that she would keep his family united and strong. If Dahlia ever really came after this child, they would all stand together and they would be able to find a solution, especially since Bella had strong friends in the Cullen's. Alice would sense the threat and warn them, they'd be fine.

"You're serious dad, you're not mad at me?" Bella asked him.

"Well, I would have been better off not knowing that you're... you know... Active in that way but I understand how you'd think it was impossible. I trust you Bella, you've always been very mature and Klaus's feelings for you are obvious when he looks at you. Whatever you decide, I'll be fine with it. I trust your decisions." Charlie told his daughter while Elijah, Rebekah and Kol recovered from the shock.

"I can't believe this. A baby in the family..." Kol declared, shaking his head.

"We have a copy of the ultrasound that Carlisle did but we don't see much at this point, just a small bean." Bella added, showing them the little picture.

"This baby is going to be the most spoiled child in the history of the world!" Rebekah exclaimed happily before she went to hug Bella.

"How far along are you?" Elijah asked her.

"According to Carlisle, a little under 2 months. He said that you vampires will be able to hear the heart beat when I reach the two months mark." Bella replied.

"Did you already decide what you're going to do with school and everything else?" Elijah asked Bella.

"We discussed it but no decision has been made yet. I don't want people to start talking so I'll stop going to school before I show and I can still go for a few weeks, after that, we'll see. Klaus and I discussed a few options." She replied.

"Well, anything you need Bella, you just have to ask." Finn smiled at her.

"I'm fine right now but I'm sure that your offer will seem a lot more appealing for me once the cravings start." Bella thanked him.

"Why don't we get started on dinner? Bella needs to eat to feed that niece of mine." Rebekah declared.

"How do you know it's a girl? It could be a boy. It's too early to know." Kol replied.

"I just know." Rebekah insisted.

"You don't know anything, you just want it to be a girl." Klaus chuckled.

"Well, can you blame me? Bella and I can't be the only two girls in this family." Rebekah replied.

.

That night, Bella went home with her father and Klaus, who was going to spend the nights with them now. She wanted to call Alice but didn't know how to start the conversation. Just then, her cell phone rang and she smiled when she saw her best friend's caller ID.

"I totally didn't see this coming, Bella." Alice declared as soon as Bella answered the phone.

"Neither did I." Bella replied.

She knew that everyone was around Alice, listening in.

"What did you decide to do? I can't see your decision at all."

"Well, we're going to keep it of course. Right now I'm not showing so I'll keep on going to school. I don't really want people to know in Forks so I'll keep on going to school for the next few weeks and once I start showing... Well, we'll have figured something out by then" Bella replied.

"Are you going to leave town?" Alice asked her.

"Klaus and I discussed this option but I want Carlisle to follow the pregnancy so we're going to stay in town. Plus, I know that the moment I leave this town I won't ever come back and I'm not ready to say goodbye to Charlie yet."

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty well actually. He said that he knows I'm mature enough to handle it and that he trusts my decisions completely. He really surprised me on this one, I thought for sure that he was going to freak out."

"Wow. You're going to be a mom, Bella." Alice reminded her.

"I know, I'm still getting used to it but the fact that I now have Klaus' blood in me all the time because of the baby is great. I heal right up, it's a great thing."

"True."

"So, how did everyone take it?" Bella asked her.

"We're all very happy for you." Alice replied just when Bella heard a loud scream and something crashing in the back ground.

"Really? Everyone?" Bella asked, doubtful.

"Well, Edward isn't very happy about it but don't worry, eventually he'll realize that he's being childish and that losing you was his doing. He'll accept it eventually." Alice reassured her

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?" Bella asked her, concerned.

"No, don't worry. He'll respect your wish to keep it a secret." Alice promised.

"Good."

"But I should warn you, I have even more trouble seeing your future now that it's wrapped up in the baby and Klaus's future. I see bits and pieces but not much."

"Don't worry, it's okay. The bits and pieces that you see, are they good moments or bad?" Bella asked her curiously.

"I see you smile, pregnant with Klaus by your side watching a toddler ride on Kol as Rebekah laughs." Alice replied.

"Good then. See, you don't see much but you see the 're going to be alright." Bella smiled before she wished her best friend goodnight and went to put her nightgown on while Klaus waited for her in the bedroom.

"Rebekah was pretty exited to go to school tomorrow." Bella told him.

"Yes, she'll happily take any human experience she can get." Klaus nodded.

"She's in almost all of my classes, she'll be fine."

"I know, I just hope she doesn't fall for yet another fool." He replied.

"Personally I hope that Mike ends up falling for her and will finally leave me alone." Bella chuckled.

"I can always compel him away, Love." he smiled.

"My hero." Bella smiled back.

.

The next day, Bella was nervous. She felt like the fact that she was pregnant was written on her forehead, even though it wasn't. Rebekah was with her in the truck and Alice was waiting for them, next to a grumpy looking Edward.

"He looks like someone peed in his cereals, if he's not happy about it, why doesn't he just go and wait somewhere else?" Rebekah commented, pointing at Edward.

"It's got to be hard for him, but he made the choices that lead to this situation and in a way I'm grateful for it. I truly hope that he'll find someone that will make him as happy as Klaus makes me some day. I hope he'll manage to move on." Bella replied, forgetting that Edward could hear her.

"Well, one of the things my mother used to say that I remember as a good memory is that time heals all wounds, even if some wounds take longer than others." Rebekah added.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that he's got all the time in the world ahead of him." Bella chuckled before they arrived in front of Alice.

They spoke a few minutes before Bella went to introduce Rebekah to her other friends. She could immediately see that Lauren and Jessica weren't fans of Rebekah because of how good she looked and how well she was dressed but Angela stayed true to herself and welcomed Rebekah like she had welcomed Bella the previous year.

Rebekah's first day of school went pretty well, she made a few friends, compelled Mike to forget about his feelings for Bella and to be only into Jessica until Jessica sopped loving him. Rebekah loved school and, at the end of the day, when they drove home, she was the happiest she had ever been.

"I thought that Klaus would be picking you up." Rebekah stated once they left school and met by her truck.

"No, not today. He's waiting for me at your place."

"Great, let's go then. I can't wait to tell Kol, Finn and Elijah everything about my first day of high school." Rebekah exclaimed.

"Only you would be this excited about school." Bella chuckled.

"It's new to me. I like it, even though I'm not sure I like this Lauren much."

"I don't think she likes you much either. She's a pretty jealous girl." Bella replied.

"I noticed that she doesn't like you either."

"Yes, the boy she liked last year, Tyler, asked me out and even though I refused to go with him, she holds me responsible for breaking some sort of girl code or whatever."

"Well, it's not like we'll have to deal with her for long anyway."

"True." Bella nodded.

A few minutes later, when they arrived at Rebekah's house, Bella could see her father's cruiser already parked in front of it.

"Looks like your father is already here." Rebekah noticed.

"I didn't even know that he was supposed to come over." Bella replied, shaking her head.

"Kol texted me during lunch. He, Elijah and Finn visited Charlie shortly before lunch to see how he was doing at work and they ended up going to some local grill together for lunch. They decided to watch the game together then." Rebekah explained.

"Really? They must have gone while Klaus was meeting with his witch about placing protections around our houses then." Bella replied.

"Yes, they did. I think they really like Charlie, they see in him the father we could have had."

"Yes, Charlie is pretty cool and I'm sure he likes hanging out with guys." Bella nodded.

Bella and Rebekah entered the house and went through the living room only to see Charlie, Elijah, Finn and Kol in front of the large TV, laughing and drinking beer together as if they had done this several times before.

"Hi Bella. Klaus is in the back yard, making some sort of veranda for you to read outside even when it's cold and rainy." Kol told Bella who nodded, dropped her back pack in a corner and went to join Klaus while Rebekah stayed with her brother and told them everything that had happened during her day in high school.

.

"What are you drawing?" Bella asked Klaus as soon as she arrived in the yard, surprising him.

He had been so captivated by what he was doing that he hadn't heard her come in.

"A special place for you to use later in your pregnancy." He smiled, coming to hug and kiss her.

"Looks pretty. Peaceful." Bella commented after she looked at his sketches.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiled, keeping her in his eyes.

"Step away from her right away, vampire!" Edward declared suddenly in a strong voice, surprising them with his presence.

"Bella, you phone keeps on ringing, it might be important, it's Alice." Rebekah declared as she rushed to hand Bella the phone, stopping when she noticed Edward standing in front of Klaus and Bella.

"Finn, Kol, Elijah, trouble's here." Rebekah called out before Klaus slowly pushed Bella towards her and went to stand in front of them both.

"I said let Bella go and step back." Edward demanded angrily.

"I don't think she wants to leave, mate, she's here on her own free will." Klaus replied, trying to stay calm as his brothers and Charlie joined him.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? What's this? Are you crazy?" Bella snapped, getting angry.

While Finn and Kol stood on each side of Klaus, Charlie and Elijah went to stand behind him, with Bella.

"That's only because your evil spawn inside her is poisoning her mind." Edward argued, completely ignoring Bella.

"Stop this Edward, our break up was your doing, I've moved on and found someone who makes me truly happy. You need to accept it." Bella snapped from her safe place.

"My daughter isn't some sort of object you can claim, boy." Charlie added.

"Claim. Yes, Klaus hasn't claimed her yet. She's free and I want her back." Edward replied.

"Claim? Please, that's a little old fashioned and barbaric, even for us and we're over a thousand years old." Finn chuckled, mocking this kid who was kidding himself.

"Marking a woman in order to claim her is an old custom that isn't used anymore. It was already living its last days when we were just changed." Klaus added.

"She belongs with me!" Edward snapped before rushing towards Klaus who caught his fist and pushed him back, sending him flying a few steps away.

Finn, Kol and Elijah were about to step in to help their brother when he shook his head and asked them to make sure nothing hurt Bella and Charlie.

As soon as he stood back up, Edward rushed back towards Klaus, who flashed his hybrid eyes and dropped his fangs, showing that he was not backing down easily.

Cold ones where about as strong as the Mickealson's and only stronger than younger vampires but Klaus being a hybrid added some strength and after a few minutes, he had Edward in a headlock the mind reader couldn't escape.

From the side, Klaus could see Alice arrive along with Carlisle, two other male and two females.

"I understand why you'd be hurting, boy, trust me. Losing Bella must be a terrible pain but I also understand that this was your doing. You couldn't give her what she wanted, and now she has it. We're happy together, she makes me happy and she fits in my family. I won't let you do anything that would jeopardize her or my child's life. I'm letting you go now because I can understand the pain of losing Bella but if you ever try something else that could hurt her, you won't get out of it alive." Klaus spoke to him in a very calm and dangerous tone before he let him go.

As soon as Edward was free, Carlisle stepped forward, ready to apologize on his behalf only to be surprised by Edward charging Klaus once more, only this time, Emmett and Jasper rushed to catch him in time.

"Be reasonable brother. He could easily kill you, saving your pride isn't worth it." Emmett argued while Jasper worked on his mood.

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't see it sooner, he knows how to get around my visions. Jasper and I will take him home right away he'll be calmer now, I've seen it." Alice declared with a smile before she and Jasper escorted Edward away.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, I hope he didn't cause Bella any unnecessary stress." Carlisle apologized.

"I'm fine, Carlisle." Bella assured him with a smile.

"Why don't you all come inside, we can get to know each other and Bella can sit down and rest. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our new sister and her baby." Elijah offered and the Cullen's left accepted.

Rosalie immediately went to Bella and offered her help in anything she might need, at any point during her pregnancy, surprising the mother to be who wasn't expecting it at all. Esmee couldn't really bond with any of them and she felt a bit out of place once she greeted Bella but Emmett got along really well with Kol. Rosalie and Rebekah quickly bonded over outfits and made plans to go shopping together for themselves and for the future baby.

Carlisle, as it turned out, got along better with Finn and Elijah, though he was able to bond with everyone. He also offered to get some blood bags for them without them having to steal them, which was welcome.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" Klaus asked her a few minutes after the Cullen's had left.

"Yes, don't worry. You shouldn't worry too much, our child is strong." She smiled.

.

For the next few weeks, everything went well.

Rebekah and Rosalie went shopping a couple of times, Kol, Emmett and Jasper had fun together while Finn contemplated going to college and learning medicine, or something else that would allow him to help people. Even Edward seemed to slowly be accepting the fact that he had lost and though he showed some animosity toward Klaus any time he could justify it, he tried to be cordial the rest of the time.

Bella had decided that she would graduate early, Elijah had taken care of everything and compelled the right people to make it possible. This way, less people would gossip and she'd be able to live out her pregnancy quietly. Only the few people she saw everyday would know about it and Klaus assured her that they'd drive to Port Angeles or even Seattle anytime she wanted to go out.

"Have you thought about names for the baby?" Rosalie asked Bella while the Cullen's and the Mickealson's prepared for a game of baseball in the clearing Bella had met James and Victoria.

Charlie had been chosen to be the referee and he was excited to see this kind of game. Esmee would stay by his side to tell him what happened when it was too far for his own eyes to see. To even out the teams, Alice didn't play either, she was going to stay by Bella and had task herself to looking around to prevent another incident similar to the one that happened the last time that Bella was in there with them.

"Not yet, though we have a few ideas. We want to keep them silent for now though, we'll decide when we know if it's a girl or a boy and then we'll tell people, once we're sure and have agreed on a name." Bella replied.

"Good plan." Rosalie smiled.

When the game started, everything went well. Everyone was having fun and the Cullen's loved playing against someone else for once, it was a new challenge to play with someone they didn't know by heart. Even Edward was able to hide his jealousy and direct it toward the game, which quickly became very competitive.

After about 30 minutes of game, it was Klaus's time to bat while Edward threw the ball. Everyone knew Klaus would hit the ball, there was no doubt, none of them had missed yet and they knew that they wouldn't, their senses were way too advanced for that. Except he did. Edward threw a good ball and instead of hitting it, Klaus dropped the bat and turned toward Bella.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, wondering what he had missed and why Klaus had dropped out of the game like this.

"Klaus? What is it?" Bella asked while Klaus rushed to her and kneeled in front of her.

"The heart, it's beating." Alice whispered while everyone came closer.

"The baby?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the baby's heart is finally beating." Klaus nodded before he kissed Bella's stomach.

"A nice strong beat too, for a strong and healthy baby." Carlisle added with a smile.

"Great, now why don't we get back to the game?" Edward asked, annoyed.

Not wanting to set Edward anymore against Klaus and Bella, they all went back to the game. It was hard to determine who won at the end of the night because they were tied but they all had fun and planned on having another game as soon as possible. Even Rebekah enjoyed running around in the mud.

Charlie was particularly happy to have been included in this experience. He loved his daughter's new family and the fact that Finn, Elijah, Klaus and Kol did their best to include him and spend time with him. He was even considering changing to spend forever with his daughter but he wanted to think some more about it before he made a decision that he wouldn't be able to change. For the time being, he was happy just letting things be the way they were. It gave him the impression that he had sons and he loved going fishing or watching the game with them.

.

The next few weeks until Bella graduated went by too quickly and Charlie and her were at the Mickealson's house so often that they had decided it would be much easier to simply move in, Charlie already had a bedroom there anyway for the nights they were too tired to go back home and they were much happier all together.

"What are you going to do with our house?" Bella asked her father.

"Leave it for now, we'll see later." Charlie replied.

"Okay. Did you speak with Billy recently?" Bella asked him.

She knew that the last time her father and Billy Black had talked, Charlie had revealed that he knew about the supernatural and they had had an argument about the Cullen's and the Mickealson's. Billy refused to accept that some vampires were good and could be trusted and they hadn't spoken yet.

"No, but he'll come back when he's ready, Sue and Harry told me that he was about to crack when I saw them last week." He replied.

"Good, I don't want you to lose such a good friend because of me."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. We're like an old couple, we argue, step away from each other for a while and make up during a great fishing trip." Charlie chuckled.

Bella smiled back at her father and went to the bedroom she shared with Klaus to rest a bit. She had received her diploma a few hours ago and was tired of saying goodbye and explaining her departure to her friends, all she wanted to do was to close her eyes a few minutes and rest.

.

The next day, Bella got ready for her doctor's appointment with Carlisle to check on the baby. They'd go to his house in order to escape gossip and, if all was well, they'd find out the sex of their child, something everyone was very excited about. Bella knew that they were bets going on about what it would be, not always money but also chores had been bet between Mickealson's and Cullen's. It amused her and she couldn't wait to see who would have lost and what they'd have to do.

"Alice told me that Rosalie will be there, she wants to help when it's time for me to deliver." Bella informed Klaus on their way to his car.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked her.

"I don't see a problem with that. I get it. She can't have children and helping me with the pregnancy will give her a taste of what she's missing. I think that's why she gets along so well with Rebekah, they want the same thing, they both wished they could be human and live these experiences." Bella replied.

"I think Rebekah would be unhappy after a time being human, she'd miss being supernatural." Klaus shook his head.

"Maybe one day we'll find a way for the two of them to get what they want and stay with us." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"We never know, there's always adoption." he smiled, loving the fact that she always saw the bright side.

"Do you have a preference?" She asked him.

"About what?"

"The baby. Boy or girl?" She asked him.

"I don't know, according to Alice, we'll have more children later so I guess it doesn't matter what the first one is. We'll have both eventually." He replied with a smile.

"True."

"Do _you_ have a preference?" He asked her.

"Not really, I just want it to be healthy and safe." She replied with a smile on her face.

When they arrived in front of the Cullen's house, it started raining and so they hurried and were greeted by Esmee, who opened the door for them.

"Alice just texted us from the school, the weather is going to get a lot worst for the next few hours, you're going to be stuck here until at least 8 pm." She informed them.

"Well, at least we're somewhere safe, dry and warm." Bella smiled.

"Yes, Edward isn't as happy as you are about the storm." Emmett exclaimed before he hugged Bella hello.

"Why is that?" Klaus asked.

"He'll be stuck for hours with Lauren and Jessica." Bella realized.

"Well, maybe Rebekah will feel generous enough to compel the two of them not to want him anymore." Klaus added.

"Or he'll annoy her and she'll seek Mike Newton on him." Jasper joked.

"Now that's something I'd like to see." Bella joked.

"In the mean time, let's go and check on this baby, shall we?" Carlisle suggested.

"Let's." Bella nodded and followed Carlisle up the stairs and to his office while Klaus followed behind her.

Carlisle already had all of his equipment, and more, ready and Bella felt like she had entered a regular hospital room.

"Wow, last time I was here, it was your office, with books, paintings and an old desk. What happened to everything?" Bella asked him.

"It's in the next room, don't worry. This room was simply larger and the best suited to reception all of the equipment." The doctor replied with his usual kind smile.

"But is all of this really necessary for the baby? It looks like an hospital threw up in here." Bella asked, looking at everything around her.

There was a fancy computer, a microscope, several things she had seen in labs on TV and didn't know the name of, an ultrasound machine of course but also a defibrillator, an x-ray machine and heavy surgical equipment. There was even a fridge in a corner and Bella could guess that some human blood was stocked up in there, along with some medicines that needed to stay cold.

"I want to be prepared for anything, we never know." Carlisle replied.

"I don't know if I should feel worried or reassured." Bella nodded, still looking around.

"Everything will be fine, Love. Don't worry." Klaus told her while she settled on the special chair Carlisle showed her.

"First I'll take some of your blood to check everything is alright, then we'll take a look at the little one."

Bella nodded and let Carlisle take a blood sample.

A few minutes later, Rosalie came in and, while Carlisle looked at the blood, she did the ultrasound.

"Well, everything looks good. Healthy baby. Forming just the right way." Rosalie started as she looked at the images on the screen.

"You mean, one head, 2 arms, 2 legs... that kind of thing?" Bella chuckled.

"Yes." Rosalie smiled before she pointed out the main part of their baby to them and stopped on an image.

"Now, do you want to know what it is?" She added.

"Yes, we do." Klaus and Bella nodded.

"If we didn't, I'm sure it would start a war. Too many people are eager to know what the baby is." Bella chuckled.

"Then I'm happy to inform you that you're having a daughter."

"A girl?" Bella asked, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes, the next Mickealson to be born is a girl." Rosalie smiled.

"Rebekah will be glad to know that she was right." Klaus smiled.

"Yes she will." Bella nodded.

"Do you want me to leave to machine on a while longer so you can see her and hear her heart?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"I do, thank you." The mother to be nodded.

"We're stuck here until 8 anyway, might as well enjoy the little one." Klaus replied, understanding that since Bella couldn't hear the heart of her baby on a daily basis like everyone else, she'd like to hear it some more.

"Could you make a video of it Please? I'd like to show it to everyone else." Bella asked Rosalie who nodded and did what Bella asked, making sure to get as much of the baby girl as she could.

A while later, Carlisle informed Bella that everything was fine with her child and herself. Klaus's blood in her prevented things like anemia from being an issue and all of her vitamins were perfect.

Once they all came down, Bella knew that they had heard what had been said in the office.

"So, did you tell Alice and the others already?" Klaus asked them with an amused smile.

"Not yet, we can't reach them. The storm is blocking cellphones from working. But Alice might have seen us telling her and then told the others before communications were cut." Jasper replied.

"I guess we'll see." Bella smiled, taking the seat offered to her on the sofa while Esmee happily brought her a piece of the cake she had baked just for this occasion.

"I hope Charlie won't worry too much when we don't come back on time." Bella whispered.

"He's probably stuck at the station and Kol was going to spend the afternoon with him, meaning they're stuck together. He'll be fine and he knows you'll be safe. Don't worry." Klaus reassured her before he kissed her on the forehead.

To pass the time during the storm, Bella sat in front of the fireplace to stay warm while Klaus, Jasper and Emmett played a game of cards. They didn't want to turn on the TV in case of lightening. The storm lasted for a few hours and when it finally quieted down, Bella was eager to go home and make sure that everyone else was doing okay.

Once that was done, she fond herself in bed with Klaus, resting from the day she had had.

"So, now that we know that it's a girl, do you know how you want to name our daughter?" Klaus asked her.

"Yes. I like the name _Hope_. It's obvious that's what she represents for your family." Bella replied.

"I like it too. Hope Mickealson. Sounds nice." he nodded.

"I wanted to give her a middle name too... It's a strange one."

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Well, I wanted my father to have a place in her name and I also wanted to put Carlisle there because he's helping us with everything we need for the pregnancy. I played with both names and ended up with Carlie." Bella explained.

"I like it. Hope Carlie Mickealson it is, Love." Klaus nodded.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked him.

"I am. Now, shall we tell them now or wait until she's here t tell them the name we chose?"

"I'd like to wait."

"Then we'll wait." Klaus nodded before he kissed her forehead and let her fall asleep.

Bella still had a few months of pregnancy left and they were sure they'd have some problems along the way but they would be able to stand united against whomever would come after the Mickealson family next. This child had united them before it was even born and they were confident that it would last in the long run.

* * *

 _ **I know that i'm ending it at a weird place but it's all about Bella and Klaus' couple. The baby isn't born but it will be at some point.**_

 _ **Maybe I'll write another part some day, I don't know**_

 _ **for now this is over.**_

 _ **Review please?**_

 _ **Lorelei Candice Black**_


	2. UNDIVIDED (part 4)

**_Undivided_**

 _Part 4 in the Untouched series._

 _Twilight/ The Originals_

 _Bella wants Klaus to make peace with Marcel before she gives birth._

 _This part wasn't initially planned. Let's call it a little extra that comes a little late._

* * *

Bella was due in a couple of months and everything was going well so far. She and her new family were happy and the Mickealson had even managed to make peace with the Quileute pack over time and with the insistent help of Charlie. The Cullen's were now good friends of the Mickealson's and they were very close. Their friendship promised to be a very long lasting one. Edward was the only one who kept his distances. He was civil and came over when his family was invited but he hadn't gotten as close to the Mickealson as the rest of his family, probably because he was ashamed of the way he had acted toward Bella and because he still felt, deep down, that she should have chosen to be with him.

The day Klaus decided to tell Bella about his past adoptive son, Marcellus, his siblings and the Cullen's were present along with Bella's father, who was now kind of a father figure to Klaus and his brothers, even though he was technically a thousand years younger than them. Klaus told them everything from the moment he saw him for the first time (and why they were having a funeral in the first place) to the way he died. he was completely honest and didn't hide anything from them. Rebekah completed by admitting that she had a hand to play, along with Marcel, in Mickeal coming back and burning the city of New Orleans down.

"And to think that the Voltury blamed our kind for this! They thought that two clans of our kind had gotten in a fight and ended up burning the town to destroy the other clan. I wonder if your father disposed of the two clans the Voltury blamed this on because they were never seen after this." Carlisle commented.

"I knew that there were Cold Ones in town but I have no idea what happened to them." Klaus replied.

"It's possible that Mickeal disposed of them because they were in his way." Elijah commented, knowing the way Mickeal worked.

Klaus had wanted Bella to know absolutely everything about him, including the time when he was almost a father and, in his opinion, failed in this role. He wanted her to understand his fears of not being a good father to their daughter, of failing her like he had Marcel but Bella knew how to reassure him, especially now that they were a united family. He wasn't alone and he had no reasons to be afraid anymore.

While Klaus and his siblings talked about Marcel, Bella looked around and caught Alice's eyes. Edward was either not interested or not paying attention because he didn't react and Jasper must have been the only one to catch it but Bella recognized this look now: Alice had gotten a vision and she just could feel that it was about Marcel. Maybe it was her mothering instinct, maybe it was because she knew her best friend well. Getting her brand new phone another gift from Klaus) out of her pocket, she texted Alice and asked her what she had seen. A few seconds later, Alice answered Bella:

"Marcel is alive and now ruling the French quarters of New Orleans." Alice had typed and immediately, Bella started forming a plan in her head.

Seeing it, Alice nodded and sent Bella Marcel's mailing address.

.

Later that week, while Klaus was out with his brother, Bella sat down at her desk and started the letter she was going to send to Marcel:

 _"Dear Marcellus,_

 _You don't know me but I know a lot about you._

 _My name is Bella Swan and I'm with Klaus Mickealson, your sire, your father, your savior. We're a happy couple and there are a few things that I want to tell you._

 _I don't know why you're letting him think that you're dead but I have a few things to tell you. I hope you'll take it well and that I'm not overstepping my boundaries. Keep in mind that I'm just trying to help make my family even happier than we are now._

 _First of all, Klaus doesn't know that you're still alive, that knowledge would probably break his heart and when I realised that you were alive, I decided not to tell him unless you decided to reveal it to him yourself. Don't you realize how long he mourned you for? How much it hurt him to think that you were dead, that he had failed to protect you against Mickeal? The reason he hasn't been back to New Orleans is because you died there and the memory of it is too painful for him. He can barely say your name or speak of the city without hurting._

 _Anyway, whatever your reasons, you need to know that it's never too late to come back from it. Klaus is in a good place right now, with his family and our friends united around us, and he'd be capable of forgiving you. It's not too late for the two of you to start over. Never too late for you to be part of our family._

 _You might be wondering why I'm writing to you now and I have to admit that this letter is not only about helping you and Klaus make peace. I'm pregnant with Klaus' child and I'd like for our daughter to know her entire family, that includes you. I'd like for you to take your place in our new family as our daughter's big brother, but I understand if you'd rather ignore this letter and stay away._

 _I won't tell Klaus about this letter or about you being alive, I choose to believe that you'll make the right decision. Unless, of course, you're happy enough on your own, away from your family. Maybe you don't feel guilty about taking over everything he worked so hard for, everything that was his._

 _If you decide to join us and take a chance, you will find us in Fork. The address is in the back of the envelop. I know this letter will find you, I have a seer friend who has seen you read it and looking at my address. Unfortunately, she can't see which decision you'll take._

 _Klaus might be angry when he finds out that you're alive, but he won't hurt you and he will forgive you, I'm sure of it. He suffers a lot thinking that he's failed you and he fears he'll fail our daughter as well. You should tell him the truth yourself._

 _Hoping to see you soon,_

 _Bella Swan."_

"What are you doing, Love?" Klaus asked her when he came up behind her.

"Preparing a surprise for you, I hope." She replied quickly, hiding the letter.

"You hope?" he asked her, not trying to read the letter.

"It's a shot in the dark, we'll see how it turns out. It'll also be for our daughter, for our family."

"I'll let you get back to it then." he smiled, kissing her quickly before he turned to leave her alone.

"I'm almost done. When Alice arrives, would you send her over to me please?"

"Of course. I take it she's involved then?"

"Yes, she is, but she hasn't seen the outcome of it, it depends on too many factors." Bella replied.

"Don't worry too much Bella, it's not good for our little one, or for you." he reminded her before he left her alone to finish her letter.

.

When Marcel read the letter, he had gone through different emotions. Surprise, shock, fear, hope and even amusement at some point. It's the hope that stuck to him as he went to Davina's hiding place in the attic of the church to ask her if she'd like to come with him, knowing she wouldn't be able to access her powers if she went with him but that she'd be safe.

"You want to make things up with him?" She asked him.

"Yes, I think I do. If what's in this letter is true then I want to be a part of it and I'd like for you to come with me." Marcel replied.

"Then I'll come with you. At least I'll get the chance to see something outside of this attic, right?"

"Of course. You'll be away from the witches there. You won't have much power but you'll be safe."

"I don't care if I don't have any power left at all, as long as I'm safe and free. On the plus side, the witches here will lose their powers after a while and my revenge for what they've done will be complete." Davina replied with a smile.

"Pack a bag then. I'll come back to pick you up in 2 hours." Marcel told her with a smile before he hurried out the door to pack his own bag and organize his absence with his faithful lieutenant Thierry.

.

Bella was reading peacefully in her special room while Klaus was painting, by her side, when Alice rushed in, disrupting the house's peace. Kol, Charlie and Elijah had been watching the game while Rebekah was shopping online.

"Bella, it's happening right now! I mean not right now but in a few minutes! Any minutes now! In 6 minutes." Alice exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Klaus asked while everyone stood up and went to stand around Alice.

Klaus helped Bella over.

"The surprise?" Bella asked Alice.

"Yes. I've got to go, we're about to go hunting and I don't want to miss Rosalie beating Emmett with a dead bear but I had to warn you before I left." Alice replied before she waved goodbye and went away.

"What's going on, Love?" Klaus asked her.

"Well, see, when you told us about Marcel... Alice saw that he was still alive so I might have written him a letter to tell him that we're having a baby and that I'd like him to be a part of her life and to scold him for pretending to be dead while you guys mourned him. If he's coming, then he wants to try and be a part of our family." Bella explained, hoping that she hadn't been mistaken when she thought that Klaus would be able to remain calm enough.

"Marcel is alive?" Rebekah asked in a small voice, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to suffer if he ended up not coming. Please don't be angry." Bella told Klaus.

"I'm not angry love. I... I'm touched that you'd do this for us. I love you."

"A car is parking but if it's him, Marcel didn't come alone." Elijah declared.

"There's a teenage girl with him. No older than 16, white, brown hair." Charlie added, looking out the window.

"She's hot." Kol replied.

"Try to be on your best behaviour Kol. We don't want to upset Bella, it's not good for the baby." Charlie frowned, making Kol nod.

When the doorbell rang, Charlie was about to go and answer it but Bella stopped him.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure Bells?" He asked her.

"I sent that letter, I should be the one to open the door. I have to invite him in anyway." She smiled.

"I'll come with you." Klaus decided.

"I'm 8 months pregnant, not a breakable doll. I'm not going to kill myself by walking to the door. I'll have you know that my balance has greatly improved during the pregnancy." Bella argued.

"I know, but, you know, just in case." Klaus replied with humor and Bella, unable to resist, let him escort her to the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella, please come on in." Bella greeted as soon as she opened the door.

"I'm Marcel. This is Davina." The man replied before he turned to Klaus and added:

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't worry, we'll have all the time in the world to discuss things later. Who's your young friend?" Klaus asked as he showed them the way to the living room where Marcel greeted everyone and was introduced to Charlie.

"This is Davina Claire, one of the witches from New Orleans. Her coven was going to sacrifice her in one of their crazy ritual to have more powers. I wasn't able to save the other three girls but I managed to get her out of there before they killed her. Now they're all trying to kill her. I figured she'd be safer here with me, even if it means she doesn't have access to her powers." he explained.

"And you were right. Now dad has to get to work so why don't we leave you to talk things out. Davina and I will go out to get something to eat and get to know each other." Bella suggested.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked her.

"Of course, I'm fine, you know Carlisle said that I could drive. If it wasn't safe to take Davina with me or if there was a risk of going in early labor, Alice would have warned me, and she hasn't, so that's cool." Bella smiled.

"At least go on the reservation. The shifters will keep an eye on you." Elijah suggested, worried as well for Bella and the baby.

"Why not, they have a good diner there and who knows, maybe one of the boys there will imprint on Davina, ensuring her safety for good. You're coming Davina? Don't be scared, everything will be fine. I'll explain how everything works around here." Bella asked the younger girl who looked at Marcel for permission.

Marcel nodded and was about to give Davina some money when Bella stopped him:

"It's on me. These guys barely let me use my own money for anything, I can definitely afford a couple of drinks and pastries. We'll be back later, try not to break anything during your argument." She declared before she kissed Klaus and left the house, followed by her father and Davina.

.

"Do you think Marcel will be fine?" Davina asked Bella anxiously.

"Of course. They'll talk, yell, argue, maybe even exchange a few blows but it won't last and in the end, when we get back, they'll have resolved their issues and be talking happily, catching up on their lives. Klaus is way too happy to have Marcel back to let anything happen to him. I know that the others missed him too, even Kol, and that's saying something because as I understand it, their relationship wasn't the best." Bella replied.

"I hope so, Marcel was so hopeful when he got your letter... I've never seen him like this."

"I didn't tell Klaus until you guys arrived, I didn't want them all to be disappointed if he decided not to come." Bella replied.

"So, how far along are you?"

"I'm in my 7th month, almost 8 now. This little girl is eager to come out but we're all making sure she's safe and healthy. It helps that I have a supernatural doctor with centuries of experience looking after me." Bella smiled.

Bella and Davina took their time talking, getting to know each other and the young witch didn't hide anything from Bella. In return, Bella explained what she meant when she spoke of the shapeshifters and of imprinting and she answered any question the younger woman had for her.

"I just love being free again, being able to walk outside without fearing for my life, without being afraid of what was going to cross me at the next corner if I dare step outside." Davina confessed.

"It must have been terrible, I can't even imagine... I thought that Esther, Klaus' mother was the worst mother I'd ever hear of but then there's your mother, willing to let you be sacrificed... I'm glad Marcel intervened and saved you." Bella replied.

"Me too. I'm glad he took me with him to come here though, it's nice being away from everyone that wants to hurt me, to feel like I can be myself, that I can be freed from my powers." Davina admitted.

"You really don't have any power when you're away from New Orleans?"

"Well, I have some power. If someone was to attack us, I'm sure I'd be able to defend us against them, but it's weaker than it was before. It's weakening too. If I stay here too long I just might lose all of them." Davina replied.

"Is that something you'd like?"

"Yes, but I know Marcel will end up going back home, even if he makes up with Klaus. The french quarters are his home, his kingdom." Davina told Bella.

"You don't have to go with him though."

"What else could I do?" Davina asked her.

"If you really like it here, you could always stay with us. My father will stay in town even after we leave and I'm sure he'd love the company. Or you could move with us, maybe even stay with the Cullen's if you want, I'll introduce you to them later. You'd be able to have a semi-normal life. Go to school, have dates, go to dances, go shopping... If you chose to go with the Cullen's, Alice will definitely make sure you don't miss any human experiences." Bella replied.

"You really think that I'd be welcome here?" Davina asked her.

"Of course. We'll talk it over with Klaus and Marcel once we get back home if you want."

"Thanks. So, I wanted to ask Marcel but I wasn't sure if he'd answer me so I didn't... What's the deal with Rebekah and him? He was particularly nervous to see her again..." Davina asked Bella.

"They used to be together, in love, before Klaus forced them apart. He was afraid that they'd leave him and that he'd lose the two people he loved the most in the world. He thought that he was doing what was best for everyone. In his mind, they would have eventually broken up and torn the family apart, he didn't want that. Of course he now knows that there were other ways to handle everything. Maybe they'll get back together, maybe they'll just stay friends, I don't know, I guess we'll see. A lot of time has passed and I think they need more time to heal and see how they will end up." Bella explained.

"Whatever happens I hope it makes him happy."

"Me too."

About three hours after they left the family house, Bella and Davina made their way back home. Bella was starting to feel tired and so Davina helped her to the house and through the door. As soon as they walked in, Klaus and everyone else were around them, worried.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?" Klaus asked Bella.

"I'm fine, Klaus. I'm just starting to feel a bit tired and Davina helped me to make sure I didn't injure myself. We're both fine." She smiled.

"Thank you." Klaus nodded at Davina who smiled.

"The house survived." Bella noticed with a soft smile as they all made their way to the living room.

"We didn't even fight." Klaus told her.

"Much." Kol completed, making Davina chuckle.

"Point is: nobody got hurt and we're all fine." Marcel added.

"Did you have enough time to talk about everything?" Bella asked Klaus.

"We did. Marcel has agreed to try and be a part of this family for our daughter's sake. He's also very excited to get to know you." Klaus replied.

"I hope you don't mind us staying here for a while. Davina will be safer here than she ever was in New Orleans, these other witches will never look for her here. I'd be surprised if they even had the guts to leave the city." Marcel asked Bella.

"Yes, she and I talked about it earlier. Between us, the wolves and the Cullen's, she'll be more than fine, even in the long run." Bella nodded.

"I... Marcel, I know that eventually you'll want to go back to the French Quarters but... I... I'd really like to stay here. Bella said that I'd be fine and I like it. It's a normal town. Well, filled with 3 different supernatural species but they're all friendly." Davina intervened.

"Are you sure?" Marcel asked her.

"Absolutely." She nodded happily.

"She'll be protected here. The wolves and the Cullen family will be able to watch over her even if we leave town. She'll be safe and she'll be able to have a normal life here." Bella informed Marcel.

For the time being, Marcel and Davina settled in two of the guest rooms, knowing they'd be happy in this house during the next few days.

"The Cullens and the pack are both coming tomorrow to meet you two. Officially they're coming for Bella's baby shower, it was planned a while back, but they all want to meet Davina." Elijah informed Davina and Marcel during dinner that evening.

"The boys of the pack are especially excited about this. They're hoping one of them will imprint on her." Charlie added.

"What's ' _imprinting_ '?" Marcel asked.

"You could say it's like finding your Soul Mate, but stronger. The wolf will be anything his imprint needs him to be. A guardian, a brother, a friend, a lover... From the moment they see their imprint, their center of gravity shifts and they make her the center of their universe. It's definite and I don't think there's anything stronger in the world." Bella explained.

"She'd definitely be safe it that happened but she'd also be unable to leave Forks." Klaus added.

"Not without her wolf." Kol nodded.

"Well, that would be kind of cool. At least I think so. Finding the one and know for sure he'd never leave, never stray... Know that I can count on him for anything..." Davina replied.

"It could also never happen. You need to be prepared in case nothing happens." Bella warned her.

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting anything to happen." Davina smiled.

"Hey, wouldn't it be fun if Edward fell in love with her?" Rebekah suggested, making them chuckle.

During their time in town, Bella had told Davina about her past with Edward and why they had broken up.

"I don't think it would work out, for the same reasons it didn't work between him and Bella." Davina frowned.

"Well, as long as you're safe, I don't care who falls for you. All I want is that he can be trusted to keep you safe." Marcel stated.

"Say Klaus, Marcel was your adoptive son, right? I mean, you said you love him like a son." Charlie asked with mischief shining in his eyes.

"Yes, why?" Klaus replied with a nod.

"Since Davina here is like a daughter to Marcel, technically speaking she's your granddaughter." Charlie chuckled, making everyone else but Klaus laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't be calling you ' _grandpa_ ' Klaus anytime soon." Davina reassured the hybrid with a smile.

"That's a relief." Klaus replied with a smile.

"You know dad, you said yourself that Klaus can be free to consider you his father now that we're together. That would make you Davina's great grandfather." Bella told her father to calm him down, which worked but only made everyone else laugh harder.

.

The next day, everything was ready for Bella's baby shower, thanks to Alice's impeccable planning and Rebekah energy. Davina was excited and nervous to meet all these new people and she was slightly worried when the Cullen arrived. They looked impressive, especially since the sun was out and they were sparkling.

"Don't worry about it, Davina. I know that they can seem scary but they're very nice. Much kinder than most humans you'll meet." Bella reassured her young new friend.

"I trust you. They sure are pretty though."

"I know." Bella chuckled.

Of course Alice jumped to hug Bella and Davina, claiming that they'd be great friends once Davina got to know them. Then, while Alice introduced Davina to her family, Rosalie helped Bella back to a chair.

The wolf pack and the council, who had been invited to the baby-shower as well, arrived quickly after that. Bella had insisted that she didn't want anyone to bring her or her baby presents, at least nothing that could be bought but she still found herself with a few presents to open.

A beautiful landscape painting from Klaus, a baby blanket that used to belong to her and had been made by her grandmother from her father, a handcrafted bed for her baby girl from the wolves along with a knitted blanket and a few other baby clothes that the pack's imprints had made for Bella.

She also got a new lullaby from Edward. He had recorded it for her and offered to play it whenever she wanted for her baby.

Alice got her a suitcase full of baby clothes (she hadn't listen to the no money spent rule but knew she'd get away with it.).

Jasper and Emmett gave her a contract in which they offered to chaperon her baby girl's future dates, which made Klaus smile in approval while Rosalie offered to babysit anytime she needed it.

Carlisle gave her a frame with all of her baby's ultrasounds and room for the next one, showing the evolution of her growth, with room for a few more pictures later and Esmee gave her a hand made baby album in which Bella would just have to place the pictures her family would take.

"I know that I haven't known you for long Bella but I wanted to do something for you and your baby. Given Klaus's past, there might be enemies coming your way so, with Kol's help, I used what little magic I have here to make something for your daughter. It's a protection. As long as she wears this bracelet, anyone wanting to harm her won't be able to find her." Davina told Bella as she handed her the small silver chain.

"Thank you, Davina. Really. It's perfect." Bella told the younger girl before she hugged her.

"I helped so it's from the two of us. I told her everything she needed to do." Kol added.

"As for the rest of us, we installed everything you and Klaus wanted for the baby room." Rebekah told her new sister.

"At first I figured I'd buy you something for her but you really scared me yesterday when you said that you didn't want us to spend money on you so instead I offer you a second home. I called Thierry in New Orleans and he'll prepare a suite for you, Klaus and my sister. It should be ready in a few weeks and this way, anytime you want to come and see me, you'll have a place to stay and Hope will have her own bedroom." Marcel offered.

"Thank you. It's perfect." Klaus said, seeing that Bella was too moved to speak.

"Thank you, everyone. I love that you did all of this for her. Our baby girl, who'll be named Hope Carlie Swan Mickealson, is lucky to have you all in her life." Bella declared.

"Why don't you tell everyone your choice for her godparents?" Alice asked, having seen Bella make the decision but unable to see what she had decided.

"Well, Klaus and I talked about it and we both agree. Rosalie, would you agree to be our daughter's godmother?" Bella asked the blond vampire who had been there for her during her entire pregnancy.

"I... I'd love to Bella... Thank you." Rosalie replied and, if she could cry, she'd be in tears right now.

"As for the Godfather, we both agreed that having a member of the wolf pack would be best. Our daughter will be special and need guidance from both vampires and wolves." Klaus declared before he looked at Bella and let her continue.

"Jacob, your family and mine have been close for as long as I can remember. Will you be my daughter's godfather?"

"Of course Bella! That's great!" Jacob exclaimed, happy to be able to have a part in his friend's baby's life.

After that, they all moved the the food and drink part of the party. The Mickealson house was filled with laughter and happy chatter. Davina was shy at first but a few of the wolves came to greet her and she soon felt perfectly at ease with them. She got to know all of them and felt especially drawn to Seth, one of the youngest wolves who seemed to be also one of the most cheerful ones.

"Who's that boy speaking with Davina and making her smile so much?" Marcel asked Bella as they sat together.

"That's Seth. He's a great boy and from the looks of it, I think he might have imprinted on her." Bella replied with a smile.

"So I shouldn't worry?" he asked her.

"No, you shouldn't." Bella smiled.

"I guess I should go over there and get to know him and the others then." Marcel replied.

"You already spoke with the elders, didn't you?"

"Yes, Charlie introduced us." He nodded.

"Good. You should talk with Sam first though, he is the Alpha after all." She advised him.

"Thanks." Marcel told her before he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and walked toward the group of wolves that were laughing around Davina.

"You're right you know, Seth did imprint on her." Jacob said from behind Bella, making her smile.

"Good. She'll finally be safe and have somewhere she belongs." Bella replied.

"She's pack now, we won't let these witches get their hands on her. We'll protect her." Jacob assured her.

"I know. Anyway, even if they find out she's here and come after her, away from New Orleans, they won't have any powers. Though Marcel told us that they have trained warriors, mainly the sons. They fight with guns, bows and arrows." She warned him.

"I'm sure Marcel and Davina will tell us everything we need to know, don't worry, it's not..." He started to say but she cut him off with a smile:

"...good for the baby. I know, everyone keeps on saying so."

"It must be true." he chuckled before he rushed to join the game of football that was about to start with teams composed of wolves, Cullens and Mickealsons. Charlie and the Elders were quite excited to see it.

"This is not fair at all." Alice complained as she came to sit down beside Bella with Davina and the imprints.

"Why didn't they let you play?" Davina asked her.

"Because of my powers. They say that seeing the future is cheating and so I can't play. They're only letting Edward play because Elijah and Klaus are shielding everyone's minds." Alice frowned.

"You didn't see this coming?" Bella asked her.

"No, they know how to hide things from me now, they took the decision at the last minute and since the wolves are involved, I see everything fuzzy anyway." Alice replied.

"Well, you can hang out with us." Davina smiled.

"I've already seen that we're going to have tones of fun." Alice smiled back at the young witch.

"Did you see who will win the game?" Bella asked her.

"It's complicated. I saw the end of the game but they won't be sure who won. They'll be a bit confused about it." Alice chuckled.

"As long as they have fun." Bella replied, watching and realizing that their men: Klaus, Jasper, Marcel and Seth, were on the same team.

"It's nice of Seth to have taken Marcel in his team." Bella added.

"Yes, he knows how important Marcel is to me, like a father, and he wants to be on his good side." Davina replied.

.

Hours later, once the guests had left and Bella and Klaus were finally about to head to bed, Klaus walked behind Bella. She was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair before going to bed. He took the brush in his own hand and started to brush her hair for her.

"How are you feeling, Love? You've been smiling a lot." he told her.

"I'm happy. I'm happy because our family is united and strong. I'm happy because you're happy to have Marcel back in your life. I'm happy because today we had 4 different supernatural species in our back yard, along with a few humans and there was no fight, no arguments, nothing bad to report." Bella told him, always loving it when he brushed her hair.

"I was afraid Marcel would get angry at first, what with Seth imprinting on Davina and all, but he took it well." he nodded.

"Probably because we explained what it was before it happened and he now knows that she'll be safe here. That the pack will rather die than let anything happen to her. She told me that he even agreed to her living with them on the reservation once he leaves town, as long as she calls every two days." Bella added.

"He's more mature than I am in this aspect. I don't think I would have taken it this well." The hybrid chuckled.

"You underestimate yourself." Bella told him before she turned around, stood up and kissed him.

"You've had a tiring day, you should get some sleep." he told her between kisses.

"As long as you come to bed with me." She replied.

"There's no place I'd rather be." He agreed happily, kissing her baby bump and telling the baby that he loved her before joining the woman he loved in their bed.

Of course she was right, he was happy. He thought he was the happiest he could be a few days ago but now, having Marcel back in his life, he was even happier and he knew that that happiness would only grow once their baby girl will be born.

They were a strong family before, even when they were warring between themselves but now that they were united and had friends, he knew that they were stronger. The future used to scare Klaus but it didn't anymore, because he was confident hat no matter what happened, they'd be fine. They'd all stand united. Undivided.

* * *

 _ **So, this was truly not planned. I'd like to say that this is the end of it but what do I know? Maybe I'll write another part later (maybe even years later) about their life with the baby (maybe call it unrested because they can't sleep? lol).**_

 _ **Please review, let me know what you think of it.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to you all.**_

 _ **Lorelei Candice Black**_


End file.
